


i opened the window and softly whispered out (there’s no one here, i’m alone in the room)

by izucaii



Series: kagehina works [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Singing, at least. he's in denial Right Now, edited the tags just to add "kaGAYama", he's soft and he's gay but ofc he refuses to accept it, i am stressed and depressed and i get to choose the coping mechanism, in which hinata can sing and kageyama is Surprised, it was worth it, karasu makes a return! it's the lil cat!, no beta we die like men, that's it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/pseuds/izucaii
Summary: Tobio’s heard Hinata sing before. It’s no surprise really, what with the songs he sings under his breath when he does menial things. It’s always been obvious that the boy could really sing if he tried, but Hinata’s never done so. Maybe doesn’t even think to.At least, not until now, anyway.[In which Tobio happens to hear Hinata singing and doesn’t know what to do with the Soft Feelings in his chest.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: kagehina works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	i opened the window and softly whispered out (there’s no one here, i’m alone in the room)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have added another fic to my repertoire that isn’t any of my other wips
> 
> blame twitter for this i guess jfdklsfj
> 
> the title is a lyric taken from this [old cover](https://youtu.be/nn9BwSclxYQ?t=20) the seiyuus of the karasuno first years did some five or so years ago so. go listen to it, their voices are so nice to listen to. deadass (i literally listen to soma saito's music now bc of this video)

_querencia_

There’s a foreign word that Tobio had heard somewhere before which means your home is where you feel the safest and where you feel most authentically you. He can’t remember where specifically—it might’ve been from his sister, though he can’t even be sure about that either.

It’s definitely not a thing he thinks about all the time, seeing as he’s got volleyball to think of and his abysmal grades to worry over, but it’s a thing he just knows.

Tobio hasn’t had a reason to use it, and he hasn’t seen it in action either, he doesn’t think. Maybe he and his team would be a good example of it, but he’s not sure whether or not that’s a direct fit.

Either way, he’s not really all that concerned about finding prime examples.

He finds it by chance one day though, and he’s not at all sure what to do about these feelings in his chest. If he’s honest, he’d say the fuzzy warmth growing between his ribs is akin to that of the excitement that he feels when he gets to play volleyball. 

But this isn’t volleyball.

This is Hinata.

It’s not to say that Tobio didn’t think his partner could sing. 

Tobio’s heard Hinata sing before. Everyone has—it’s not like he’s very secretive about it. It’s no surprise really, what with the silly made-up songs he sings under his breath when he does menial things. _(Bathroom, bathroom,_ Tobio remembers with a scrunched-nosed chuckle.) It’s always been obvious that the boy could really sing if he tried, but Hinata’s never done so. Maybe doesn’t even think to.

At least, not until now, anyway.

Yachi had apologetically informed them that she wasn’t available to help them with their homework so, in volleyball idiot fashion, they agreed last minute after practice had ended to go to Tobio’s house to try and work together. (Even if they know there’s no way they’ll be able to get anything done properly, but that’s beside the point.)

Hinata had hollered _pardon the intrusion!_ into the halls and toed off his flats, although Tobio had already told him that they’d be alone and once he was free of his shoes, he bolted towards Tobio’s room.

He knows it’s just because he wants to find Karasu, who’s probably fast asleep on Tobio’s pillow again.

Content to let Hinata in his room—surprisingly, for as inherently nosy as he is, Hinata isn’t prone to snooping—Tobio fetches them drinks from the kitchen and slowly makes his way down the corridor.

He hears words on the opposite side of the wall, and he begins to realize that this isn’t Hinata’s jittery rambling. There’s a natural rhythm to it that Hinata’s mumbling doesn’t have.

He’s _singing._

It’s an older song, one Tobio knows he’s heard before, but it’s _gentle._ Hinata is all squawks and shouts and challenges, but this isn’t anything like those things.

Peering through the crack between the wall and door, he spies Hinata crouched down in front of his bed, his nose inches from Karasu’s, and yeah, that’s him singing.

And he’s singing to _Karasu._

That might be one of the cutest, purest things Tobio’s ever seen and he’s never thought about things in the world that way.

Tobio isn’t exactly qualified to dictate what’s good and what isn’t, but in his humble opinion, Hinata is _really_ good.

He should probably stop watching and push the door open to kick his partner in the butt goodnaturedly like he normally would, but he just wants to listen to his voice, warm like honeyed chamomile tea.

His body tingles with goosebumps and his chest fills with a fluffy sort of fluttering when Hinata hits a controlled high note, leaning forward and touching his nose to the cat’s, and _that’s it, that’s enough—_

Tobio barges in and makes good on his own words.

Hinata tumbles over with a loud squawk in complete surprise, eyes wide. “What the hell, Kageyama! You scared me!”

“You weren’t paying attention, dumbass. Not my fault,” Kageyama retorts, setting the glasses down on his desk. He does his best to swallow down the fluttery warmth in his throat.

Hinata squints at him in sparking familiar challenge and for a second, Tobio thinks he’s about to ask whether or not he had overheard, but he doesn’t. 

Now it’s become a staring contest, which isn’t surprising. Hinata tries to make himself glare, but the effect is rather lost on Tobio, what with the splotches of pink on his partner’s cheeks and the honey-brown of his eyes still all too soft and gooey. The effect is fully lost when Karasu leaps from the mattress to curl around Hinata’s shoulders.

They both laugh when the little cat bats a paw softly at the boy’s nose.

He supposes it’s no big deal if he can’t remember what the word is, Tobio thinks fleetingly once they’ve pulled out their textbooks and then promptly ignored them in favor of playing with Karasu. Not when he’s finally seen its definition in full bloom.

_(n.) a place from which one’s strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self_

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to do this for a couple months FJKDSLJF
> 
> this whole thing was based on/inspired by a [tweet from aimee](https://twitter.com/todorokisoba__/status/1261417295714283520?s=20) a long while ago and i absolutely do not regret any piece of this. no seriously, i literally shot up at 2am one night bc of how hard that tweet got me Thinking
> 
> yes, the cat from my [other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934175) will now be a constant in the rest of my kghn fics. yes, his name is karasu. yes, that translates to crow. yes, that’s bc the cat is black and they found it on karasuno’s campus. tobio isn’t exactly the most creative with names, i mean, the man’s never had a pet before lmao
> 
> find me at!!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/izucaii) | [instagram](https://instagram.com/izzucaii) | [tumblr](https://izucaii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
